


Dreams of You Keeping Me Up

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [9]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anxiety, Insomnia, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with running for their lives from goo-parents and Skrulls, Teddy still can't get a wink of sleep, even lying by the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of You Keeping Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the time-skip between the new run's issues 5 and 7

You'd think after escaping by the skin of their teeth from yet another Skrull attack, that Teddy would be able to get a decent night's sleep. He was exhausted and high-strung, and between magic lessons gone teribadly wrong and Skrulls refusing to give them a moment's break, even he with his stamina could've used as much shut-eye as he could get. Alas, sleep eluded him. He heaved a sigh and rolled over.  
  
Billy was there, as he was every night since they ran away. Sound asleep, yet still not peaceful. Worried creases crossed his forehead and Teddy reached to smooth them over with his thumb. It worked, leaving only sadness to taint Billy's slumbering expression. Teddy could stare at it for hours, going by experience, but the view offered little comfort right then, instead reminding Teddy of what was likely the cause of his insomnia, that dreadful anxiety he couldn't shake off.  
_You are a very lovely daydream_ echoed distantly in his ears even as he caressed Billy's cheek with the back of his fingers. A dream, yet here he was, fully awake, with no rest in sight. He itched to pull closer, collect Billy into his arms like he often did, and let the world fade out of view as he focused on the warmth seeping into him, Billy's light, steady breath against his collarbone, fingers twining into his shirt, legs tangling, the unique scent of shampoo, a touch of sweat and Billy filling Teddy's nostrils... how he craved that sweet distraction.  
He withdrew his hand, and with a sigh, rolled over again.  
  
Staring at the opposite wall was no better, and Teddy was at his wits' end. He had almost resolved to stop trying, but then there was rustling, movement, and then - fingers trailed through his hair. Clumsy, sleep-guided fingers with blunt nails raking over his scalp in familiar movements that so often before calmed him down. He tensed, more so when the silence was broken and a hum, distant and a bit off key reached his ears. It was an old tune Billy sang, softly and reassuringly, a feat Teddy had thought became impossible for the witch by then. It strummed on his mind as fingers teased his nape, lulling him to calmness, and something not unlike safety. He was too tired to fend it off, and remained still when Billy pulled closer, pressing against him, taking the role of the big spoon. He felt an arm over his waist and stomach, a warm weight holding the blankets closer over him. The sound became louder as Billy settled down, breath trickling over Teddy's neck, warm and ticklish. Tears welled in Teddy's eyes and he held onto Billy's arm, taking the other's hand and interlacing their fingers. Billy tightened the hold and inhaled a breath, resuming the humming then with more clarity and a hint of vigor. It felt as right as it always did, and for a moment, Teddy felt too tired to think about all the reasons why it was probably wrong. He finally let the waking world go, with a chaste kiss on his shoulder and Billy's fond, warm voice wishing him sweet dreams.


End file.
